


Insides

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: “What’s she like?” Set during S1 (Part of a collection of scenes of various lengths, with various pairings written for a prompt table. They're all within the same universe that goes AU at the end of S2 because I just want them all to have some peace in Panama.)





	Insides

**Author's Note:**

> Finally caved to peer pressure and started watching the show. But I'm not caught up yet, so please no spoilers beyond the S2 finale for now.

**004\. insides**

“Sucre?” Michael asks one afternoon, when the hours are too long and the back of his neck itches for action. 

“Hm?”

“What’s she like?”

Fernando rolls on his side and looks down from his bed. 

“Maricruz?” he asks with a dopey smile on his face that makes Michael regret he asked in the first place. But he nods anyway. 

Words spill from Fernando’s lips and Michael stops listening after a few moments – he’s heard them all before anyway – but there is something addictive about the way Fernando’s eyes change when he’s thinking of her and Michael was always good at enduring pain for just a hint of pleasure.


End file.
